Learning The Hard Way
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: *Continuation of 'Too Far by Piplup1211* For some the lesson comes easily but for others it has to be taught the hard way. After attempted murder, does Dash really think he's going to get the easy lesson?


A/N: Hello people! If you haven't already, please go and read 'Too Far' by Piplup1212 because this is a continuation of that. The author so graciously allowed me to continue their already amazing work. :3

* * *

Often, it is said, that a person's life flashes before them when they're about to breathe their final breath. Although, the case was different for Dash Baxter. He may have not had the smartest mind but his subconscious was certainly strong enough to repress his pain filled memories of the past as he quaked in fear of the two obviously powerful floating in front of him.

Phantom's piercing green eyes set on him as said the words which sent the most chills down Dash's spine, "I would but I think you deserve it. What you did was pretty mean and Poindexter here wouldn't hurt you," he paused, "Much."

With one final glare, Phantom had left him, alone with a ghost. Immediately, Dash began to plead for his life, "Please….Mr. Ghost-Nerd-Person, please don't hurt me. I'll never do it again."

The room's temperature seemed to drop even lower than it already had been as Poindexter's expression began to turn darker. His formerly mischievous grey eyes turned to a sanguine blood red. "Never again?" he challenged, "You'll say that in an attempt to save your life, huh? Never thought that a nerd could be the reason of your demise."

Suddenly, Dash felt himself feeling weightless as if he had been suspended in the air. He began to try to fail around but much to his horror he couldn't move any of his body parts except for his eyes and mouth. Tears blurred his vision as he began to anticipate all the ways this nerd, uh, ghost could maim him for life. Though, through the tears he put up a fake front of confidence and spoke the ten words that lead to the moment where one would say that shit has definitely hit the fan. "Pfft. As if you, can do anything to me, loser."

As aforementioned, Dash is not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. If Poindexter was enraged before, then now he was certainly pissed off. Lockers began to rise into the air and open and close in what seemed to be a musical pattern of impending doom. Water fountains' pipes began to burst at random and spray water everywhere. Classroom doors flung open and the ghost alarms went crazy as red lights flashed. Confused and frightened students and school faculty began to pour out of the doors in a panicked frenzy.

Red mist covered all of the frightened people and froze everything for them. Everyone was greeted by this blissful ignorance except for Dash.

"So you think I can't harm you. Why is that, bully? Is it my size? Or is it the way too big ego for that microscopic brain?"

Dash opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it as what seemed to be the scent of death filled his nostrils. What does death smell like you may be asking? Young Dash could describe the scent as a pile of dead corpses mixed with the smell of blood and ectoplasm with a pint of tears.

"Most bullied student of Casper is what I'm known as here," Poindexter snarled whilst his blood red eyes flickered between grey and red before they settled to return the red, "It's time for you learn how the other side of the fence feels!"

Dash rose from approximately two feet in the air to the celling. An ear piercing scream rang out for his throat as his head hit the roof. Instantly, his head been to pound.

"You, bully, are about to become the most bullied student in Casper," Poindexter bellowed.

"Please, have mercy. Please," Dash plead.

Poindexter paused and then began to laugh a sinister kind of laugh, "Mercy? Why should I have mercy on you, when you had none on that poor lad? You can't beg for other's to treat you any more special than you treat them!"

Streams of tears poured from Dash's eyes. Regret and sorrow filled his being. No other feeling, not even fear could find its way to him.

"And to think, I was actually just going to just let you experience a locker stuffing or a simple swirlie. Oh no. We're going to carry you back to a moment in time, in 1956, where a 14 year old nerd died from bullies like yourself."

Dash whimpered, "Does t-t-t-that mean I'm going to die now?"

"Oh stop your whimpering! You aren't going to die but you are about to feel some pain. It won't hurt you," he paused before whispered eerily, "Much…"

* * *

Dash didn't even get to scream as a black smoke consumed his entire body, mind and soul, leaving him in a coma for what seemed like a decade until the room wasn't as black as it seemed before…

He fell flat onto his face. Blood leaking from his nose and the metallic taste flood his mouth. It would seem as though he had taken a tube of red food colouring and drank it whole. He tried to pull himself up but soon realized that he was too weak to hold up his own body weight.

He moaned while staying completely staying still on the floor. Thirty seconds or so later, he managed to find a way to stand. His face, teeth and nose were absolutely hurting and his ears were ringing. He scanned his surroundings to find a fountain to wash his bloody nose.

Much to his surprise, there was no water fountain anywhere. He moaned to himself in complete despair. Also to add to his pounding headache, the shrill ringing of the bell echoed through the hallways and sounded the end of yet another boring lecture for the teenagers which were in the classrooms.

All of these teens walked out of their different classes dressed in 50's clothing. "Why are they dressed like that?" he thought to himself.

He turned to stare at the locker which he had fallen out of…Locker 724. This locker conveniently had a mirror sitting there. He blankly looked at the reflection it casted out to him. His mind ran with one billion thoughts per second.

"Why the heck do I look like that ghost?" he screamed within his mind which had worsened his headache. He began to wheeze.

He backed away from the mirror slowly but bumped into something or someone way bigger than his now small stature. His wheezing got worse.

"Ey! Who you think you're bumping into, nerd?" the person roared.

Dash turned around to face a gang of tall, leather-clad teen boys. The hair was slicked back and they reeked of hairspray. His already bloody nose wrinkled, instantly at the scent. And he began to cough violently.

"Smell something bad, eh, Sidney cancer?" the 50's bully snarled. Dash wheezed in response. "Ey! Look at that boys. The cat's got his tongue. How's about I put it back it?" Suddenly, Dash was lifted into the air by his collar and thrown back on the locker right next to 724. His back recoiled as the impact managed to leave a permanent dent in locker 725.

His coughed and wheezing grew even more violent from the loos of air in lungs from the impact. "Oh, your asthma's acting up?" the bully asked while smirking confidently. Dash nodded weakly in response.

"How's about you use your little trusty inhaler, prick?" he taunted. Dash felt into the nerd's pen pocket and found the inhaler but just he was about to bring to his mouth and breath the puff that would give him sweet relief, it was taken from him.

His tormentor held the inhaler in his palms and crushed it. Broken and useless, the leather-clad sadist toss it to the ground. The sadist proceeded to sinisterly grin at him. Obviously enjoying his pain not realizing that Dash was about to 'die'.

Dash wheezed and coughed or what seems like centuries until the world began to fade in and out. As he faded into the blackness, he hear something whisper in his ears, "Always insisting to learn the hard way."

* * *

Pitch darkness and then bright lights flashed around. He opened his eyes and began to blink a couple of times. He felt as though he'd been paralyzed from the legs up. It wasn't long before he began to feel his limbs move and another part of awareness was back.

"He's awake," he heard a familiar voice cry out. He looked towards the direction of the voice that announced his awakening. He felt nothing but guilt and regret as he looked to across to the boy with bulky glasses and the carrot orange hair which he had previously tortured, Mikey.

As Dash stared at Mikey, the smaller boy backed away in the belief that Dash would have truly killed him right then and there, but to his surprise the jock's eyes began to well up with tears. Curiously, Mikey leaned over Dash's trembling body and bravely asked the two words, "What's wrong?"

Tears flowed down Dash's cheeks. "Why do you care about me? After all I've done to you. I almost killed you," Dash voice began to tremble more as he felt his throat become sore, "W-w-w-why are you so nice to m-m-me of all people?"

With a simple sigh, Mikey replied, "I don't care if you bully me. You're still a person and I will always treat you like one."

Through the waterfall of tears, Dash felt a bittersweet smile curl onto his face. A small yelp of surprise flew from Mikey's mouth as Dash pulled him in for the tightest bear hug that could possibly be given from the side.

"Uh…Dash. You're hurting me," Mikey whimpered.

Sheepishly, the jock let go of the smaller boy as his smile drop. "Will you forgive me for everything?"

"Of course. I'm dead right? So it's cool." Cue another bear hug.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the fully human teenage boys during their tender moment one full ghost and one half ghost was watching them invisibly from above.

"What did you do him?" Danny chuckled before a smile which was full of teeth presented itself on his face.

Poindexter laughed a little to himself, "I guess you can say that I taught him the hard way."


End file.
